


The Touch of a Hand

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Hermione and Charlie remember how it all began.





	The Touch of a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran
> 
> 'Oh me I fall in love with you every single day'
> 
>    
> This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are Hermione Granger and Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I'd like to thank H and L for the Alpha/Beta double team they gave this story. 
> 
> Text in italics are Lyrics from Thinking Out Loud.

”Charlie, do you remember?” she asked as she brushed her locks and looked at him in the mirror.

”Of course I remember, how could I forget?” he replied.

His eyes clouded over and Hermione was certain he was lost in the memory. Leaning over, she pressed play on the old iPod dock.

As Charlie swayed to the beat, she stood and swept into his arms. He leaned into her and sang softly in her ear, _”I'll be loving you til we're 70.”_ She smiled at him as they swayed in place to this song, this perfect song that brought them together oh so many years ago.

 _”I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,”_ he continued, _”maybe just the touch of a hand.”_

”Or an embrace?” she whispered.

The danced on, both lost in the song and the memories.

**_Flashback_ **

Hermione was in her kitchen cleaning up after Arthur Weasley's 65th birthday party. They chose to hold it in her flat because Arthur hadn't lost his love of Muggle artifacts after the end of the war and Hermione lived in Muggle London. Her flat was almost entirely Muggle and Arthur was delighted to spend the afternoon examining all the gadgets and asking her complicated and sometimes not so complicated questions.

When the gaggle of visitors left, she retired to the kitchen, turned on her favourite song and began to dance as she put tea cups and saucers into her dishwasher. Living in Muggle London suited her just fine.

Eyes closed and focused on the song, she didn't hear him enter the kitchen, but she felt his hands join hers. He moved in perfect sync with her to the beat of the song. Her heart leapt and she felt a racing electricity flow over her skin.

Hermione's eyes flew open and looked into the smiling gaze of Charlie Weasley. The second-eldest Weasley son was her partner in singledom, everyone else in the extended Weasley-Potter clan having paired off years ago already. He was a consummate bachelor though, never appearing to mind being single. She, however; longed for love.

”What are you still doing here, Charlie?”

He silenced her with a finger to her lips and started singing along. _”Place your hand on my beating heart.”_ When she complied, he kept singing in time with the song, with a small change to the lyrics. _”Maybe we'll find love right where we are?”_

Her eyes widened and she smiled winningly at him. ”Oh, Charlie, don't tease, everyone knows you're happy being a bachelor.”

”What if I wasn't anymore?” he said softly. ”What if I was looking to find love too?”

The song had finished while they danced and they stood just holding hands and staring at each other. Hermione's heart lept. Charlie... was looking for love. She had a crush on him shortly after the war back when she and Ron hadn't worked out, but she’d pushed those feelings away thinking it unseemly to desire the brother of the boy she'd just broken up with.

Years passed and Hermione remained single, not really considering Charlie; he came to family gatherings occasionally and sometimes even with a date, but never the same one twice.

”May I kiss you?” he asked.

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms and brushed the lightest of kisses against her lips.

Chaste though the kiss was, it ignited something inside of her and she kissed him again more passionately.

Pulling back from her lips, he whispered, _”I'll be loving you 'til we're 70.”_

**_End Flashback_ **

Hermione whispered, ”take me to bed, love,” and they moved to their bed.

Laying together, arms wrapped around each other, Charlie softly sang the last verse to her.

_”Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your hand on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we've found love right where we are.”_

Cradling his wife in his arms, Charlie Weasley kissed her lips as gently as he had the first time and the music ended as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
